


I'm Sorry

by Kate20



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marvin is a mess, Whizzer is defensive, charlotte is done with everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate20/pseuds/Kate20
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin get into a fight and Marvin tries to say sorry multiple times but fails horribly so his last idea was to go to Whizzers house at 3 AM and say sorry.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte & Marvin (Falsettos), Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Marvin & Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown & Cordelia, Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'm Sorry

"FUCK YOU!" that was the last thing that Whizzer had said before walking away. Marvin had really fucked up this time, and he knew this. He brought up how he was going to NYU and how he thought that Whizzer should try and get in to the same school. When Whizzer heard this he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His boyfriend thought that he was going to cheat on him or something, and didn't trust him. Which Whizzer didn't understand because they had been through so much together and for Marvin to pull this on Whizzer made him so mad. Marvin didn't mean it like that he just thought that it would be nice for them to go to the same collage, and they might even see each other more than they already did but, he didn't explain because Whizzer started to get defensive and then before he knew it Marvin started yelling. Whizzer was not dealing with that shit so he just simply yelled " fuck you " and left.  
Marvin tried five times to apologize. The first time he got Whizzer roses his favorite kind of flowers the next day after the fight. He showed up at Whizzer's locker and said " I'm really sorry." handing Whizzer the flowers but Whizzer just scoffed and said  
" please save your time and do something useful maybe try trusting your boyfriend to start." and then left.  
The second time a three days after their fight he bought Whizzer iced coffee and waited for him to get out if his photography class. He gave Whizzer the coffee, bit Whizzer made direct eye contact with Marvin when he threw it away and said  
" You have to try harder than that. " before walking away.  
The third time he tried to make cookies but he ended up burring them so he bought cookies and frosted them saying " I'm sorry <3" but when he gave them to Whizzer he didn't even take the box or say anything he just walked away. Marvin was running out of ideas and didn't know what to do, so his next idea was to talk to Whizzer but the problem with that is that Whizzer wouldn't even talk to him. His best bet was to talk to Cordelia and Charlotte.  
" Marvin?" she said very confused.  
" Hey Char, I fucked up." Marvin said looking like a lost puppy.  
" What the fuck did you do now?" Charlotte said very annoyed and clearly done with his shit.  
" So me and Whizzer are fighting right now a-"  
" I already know this Delia already told me that but WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY." Charlotte interrupted yelling at the end.  
" I might of suggested that he try to get in to NYU so we could be in the same collage and it might make our relationship better." Marvin saying very quietly but for Charlotte to hear and knowing how bad it sounded and how fucked up it was.  
" Your kidding right?" Charlotte said almost loosing shit.  
" If I said no would you be even more pissed than you already are?" Marvin said very sheepishly .  
" You have to apologize and maybe try and not be be a dick while your at it." Charlotte very annoyed and was close to kicking him out.  
" I have been trying to apologize but he keeps ignoring me." Marvin said trying to defend himself but  
" Well know shit just try talking to him like an actual conversation with him."  
" If that doesn't work what do I do? "  
'' Talk to Delia on what to do she knows him the best."  
" Okay thank you."  
" yep."  
" Bye."  
" Bye." With that Marvin left but when he left he heard Charlotte scream which had him concerned but he just left and knew not to ask or bother with it. He checked what time it is and it was 2:55 so Whizzer should be done with baseball practice in 5 minutes so he waited for him to finish. When he saw Whizzer he ran to him but when Whizzer saw him he just said very annoyed  
" What do you want now?''  
" Just to talk please." Marvin replied hoping that he would want to talk.  
" you know what! No." Whizzer said not wanting to listen to Marvin's excuse this time.  
" No?"  
"no."  
" Why won't you just talk to me for at least five minuets so I can explain." Marvin said almost crying.  
" Because I don't want to listen to your sorry excuse." Whizzer said walking away.  
"Fuck!" Marvin yelled almost losing it, but then remembered he was in public. Right then he called Cordelia.  
" Hey Marv! how are you?" Cordelia said in her usually cheery tone.  
" Hi Delia, honestly not that great are you busy right now?" Marvin said almost crying again.  
" I'm so sorry about that . Whizz told me that you two are fighting and no why?" Cordelia was Whizzer's best friend, but Marvin was also her friend and she was the kind of person that would offer the person that she hated food, water, and shelter.  
" Is it okay if I come over Char is pissed and told me if her idea didn't work to ask you what to do?" What Cordelia didn't know was that Marvin was waiting in his car on her street.  
" Yeah sure I'll just let my mom know."  
" Okay but I'm already at your house." Marvin replied in matter of seconds.  
" Jesus you walk fast wait were you already on my street when you called?" Cordelia was amazed but not surprised.  
"Yes, can I come in now your neighbor is staring at me all creepily." Marvin complained  
Cordelia in a very apologetic tone said " Yeah sorry about that Mr. Johnson is very creepy and was a pedophile in the 80's he still might be."  
Marvin chuckled and said " well that explains a lot."  
" okay what did you want to talk about?'' Cordelia question  
" okay so me and Whizzer got into a huge fight and he wont talk to me what do I do? " Marvin's nerves were kicking in think that Cordelia would be mad but she just asked  
" did you try saying sorry?"  
" yes he didn't want to hear it."  
" Okay when Char gets mad at me-"  
" Wait hold on let me stop you right there you and Char fight?" Marvin interrupted the blonde very annoyed because she was interrupted answered  
" Yes me and Char fight sometimes do you want my help or not."  
"Yes." Marvin sighed  
" That's what I thought. Now anyway when Char gets mad at me I usually bake her something and go and say that I was wrong and that I love her. Now that might be hard for you because you will never admit you are wrong and you cannot cook or bake to save your life." Marvin just rolled his eyes and said  
" I'll call him see if he picks up and tell him that." Cordelia just smiled and said  
" Now that's progress oh and put him on speaker I'll write what you have to say."  
:" okay" Marvin started dialing Whizzer's number into his phone and put it on speaker while Delia started writing what to say he was starting to freak out because he thought Whizzer wouldn't answer but then he heard a  
"Hello?" Delia handed him a piece of paper and got back to writing  
" Hi Whizz, I am so sorr-"  
"Yeah I don't really want to hear you explain yourself over the phone, but if you really want to explain yourself I will listen to you tonight we can meet up for coffee but your buying and I was just about to call you." Whizzer interrupted.  
" Okay sounds great but is it okay if I go buy your house tonight or will you call the police on me like you did one time" Marvin chuckled but Whizzer just said  
" Hey I didn't know that it was you I though you were either a creep or a robber."  
" Okay, okay what ever you say I will see you tonight most likely or tomorrow."  
" okay bye"  
" Bye I love-" Whizzer hung up so Marvin didn't finish his sentence. Cordelia felt so bad that she eventually hugged Marvin and that is what threw him over the edge and he started crying. She just comforted Marvin and said  
" It's okay, he loves you too he-"  
" Then why didn't he say it back! why did he just hang up! this was a horrible idea I should of never listened to you!" Marvin yelled in between tears and sniffles.  
" You listened to me because you wanted to fix your relationship! I could of easily just told you to go fuck yourself and helped Whizzer when he would of came to me for help but I chose you so stop being a dick for once!" When Marvin heard this he was surprised because Cordelia wasn't the kind of person to tell you this so he was in shock but, he knew what he said pushed her over her limit and he just said  
" I'm sorry I shouldn't of yelled at you I just lost my shit."  
" no it's okay I know this is hard for you maybe you should go talk to him." Cordelia said hugging Marvin again. Which made him cry again but not for long.  
" yeah your right I'm going to go talk to him right now." Marvin wiping his eyes with the sleeve, but before he could get up Cordelia stopped him and said  
" Okay you should freshen up and you might want to hurry because it's 12Am.  
" Okay I will and it's 12? " Marvin questioned before looking at his phone " Oh shit it is."  
" you can use the bathroom in down the hall and when is your curfew?  
" 4AM why unless I tell my parents that I'm going to be out why?"  
" Damn wow mines at 1Am and I was just wondering." Marvin just nodded at her before going to freshen up. Twenty minuets had past and Cordelia was pretty sure that Marvin had either ran off to Whizzer's or died in there. When she went to check if he was alive she was getting nervous "Marv are you okay?" No answer. "Marv?" Still no answer. "  
Marv seriously this isn't funny." Again no answer. " Marvin Cohen you better not be messing with me!" There was still no answer. At this point Cordelia was starting to freak out. " I'm open the door on three okay." It was as quiet as it could be. "....1.....2.....3" she opened the door and he was not there  
"BOO!" Marvin suck behind Cordelia and scared Cordelia that she screamed so loud that it sounded like she was getting murdered. Marvin just laughed and Cordelia was pissed and yelled  
" What the fuck Marvin, I thought you died.!" Cordelia just walked to Marvin and hugged him grateful that he was alive even though she was mad at him. Marvin realized this and just said  
" Delia I didn't know it was just supposed to be a harmless prank."  
" it okay just don't do that again or I'll have Car come after you with a knife."  
" Okay deal." Marvin just smiled at Cordelia. and Cordelia hugged him again and then she looked at her phone and said  
" Oh shit you may want to go after your man Marv it's 1:55." Marvin then looked at his phone and said  
" Oh shit your right but I did call my mother and told her I wasn't going to be home till morning."  
" Marv it takes at least an hour to get to Whizz's house from here if you are walking and it's dark so it might take you longer." Cordelia added and Marvin said  
" Yeah your right I should get going I'll tell you when I get there."  
" Wait before you go please tell me you drove here." Cordelia said in a motherly tone. Marvin jokingly said  
" Yes mom, any other questions." Cordelia just rolled her eyes at the comment and said  
" Don't fuck it up this is one of the best things that happened to you." She made eye contact with Marvin as she said this.  
" I'll try not to." Marvin said nervously.  
" Okay bye don't get into a car accident or hit someone. " Cordelia worrying about how her friend drives.  
" Yes mother." Marvin replied  
" Bye asshole."  
" Bye Dee." When Marvin got into his car he saw the time it was 2Am so Whizzer was most likely going to be up for another three hours. his first stop was to get chocolate. When he went in there were about to close so he just got the chocolate and went out without annoying the cashier too much. The second stop was for coffee. Yes he knew it was around 2Am but that didn't stop him, He knew Whizzer might except it. I mean the last time he bought Whizzer coffee Whizzer just threw it away while making direct eye contact. The third stop was to get an old boombox yes they were ancient. Yes he had one , and yes it was 2016 and he needed one. The final stop was Whizzer's house. When he got there he had a whole speech prepared this was going to hopefully work out. He set down the boombox right outside of Whizzer's balcony that lead to his room. Step one was to start playing the boombox music as loud as it would go. When he turned up the volume and started playing the music it was almost seconds before Whizzer came out on to the balcony he had the front of his hair in a scrunchie that he must of stolen from one of his sisters, a baby blue bathrobe on , a green face mask that Cordelia left once, and a cup of tea in hand. When he saw Marvin all he said was  
" What the fuck it is 3 in the fucking morning your going to wake up my sisters and my parents, also why the fuck do you have a boombox it is 2016 get with the time Marv." wasn't in the most appealing tone either and after Marvin turned off the boombox he just simply said  
" I wanted to see you." Whizzer couldn't try and be mad and Marvin anymore in fact he didn't even let Marvin explain what happened he could at least do that and then have a good reason to be mad at Marvin so Whizzer trying to hide a smile and annoyed said  
" Your lucky your cute or I would of called the fucking police get inside." before going back inside and trying to make his room look a little bit better than it has.  
" I got you coffee and chocolate." Marvin said when he got into Whizzer's room.  
" Also before you explain anything I need to go first and also can you wait till my face my is all done I'm not having a conversation with you while I look like this." Marvin chuckled at this and said " Okay I'm just glad that you're talking to me."  
" Me too." Whizzer looking at Marvin in awe. While they were waiting for Whizzer's face mask to dry they were just talking about school and catching up a few minuets later Whizzer's timer went off and with that Whizzer whisper yelled " Finally!" he didn't want to wake anyone up. With that Whizzer grabbed the clothes that were on his bed and went into the bathroom and came out 10 minuets later. when Marvin saw him he just smiled at the looked at him for a couple more minuets looking confused. which caused Whizzer to ask " What do I still have pieces of mask on my face." Marvin just smiled and said  
" I don't think so it's just is that my sweatshirt that I was looking for awhile ago that you said you didn't know where it was?"  
" Yes it just smells like you." Whizzer said very shyly as he was getting redder. Marvin just looked at him at smiled  
" you so cute has anyone ever tell you that."  
" Yes you tell me that all the time." Whizzer said smiling.  
" okay can we talk now?" Marvin questioned.  
" Yes can I go first though?" Whizzer biting his nails he always does that when he get nervous.  
" Of course but relax first."  
" Okay. I'm sorry for being a bitch I was just mad and for not listening to you I just shoved all my feelings down and the truth is I love you I just got mad because when you suggested that I thought that you didn't trust me and we've been through so much that I got mad and I'm so so so sorry." Whizzer said very quickly but you still being able to understand him.  
" It's okay and I completely understand its just when I said what I said I wasn't trying to say that I just thought that it would be better for our relationship because than the distance wouldn't get away from our schedules, but if you don't want to go there I understand and I should of just never say anything." Marvin said but when Whizzer got up he thought he pissed him off and got worried but then Whizzer came back into the room with a piece of paper and it was his acceptance letter to NYU. Marvin was so in shock that he said " Baby, you really didn't have to do that." He didn't even realize that the pet name slipped out he only realized it did when Whizzer was kissed him. The kiss was long and it was broken when both of them needed air.  
" Yes I did and plus I told my mom about what happened and she said that I should try and get in and how I could have a very successful photographer career if I had a university diploma." Marvin was just smiling he couldn't believe that he was going to school with his boyfriend. Whizzer went to put the acceptance letter back downstairs and when he got back up he laid next Marvin wrapping his arms around Marvin's waist and said " are you staying tonight." Marvin just nodded and said  
" yeah I mean it is 6Am." Whizzer looked at his phone and said  
" Oh shit yeah." Marvin was now facing Whizzer and said  
" Cuddle me?" with his arms out. Whizzer didn't even reply he pulled Marvin closer and thought about his life for with Marvin the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the last fic being so hard to read last time the feedback is really helpful! hopefully this is better. This is cannon. and I'm so so sorry for the last fic being so hard to read and I will fix it eventually and re write it, but thank you so much. <3<3<3  
> also thankyou to @mythicotta  
> \- Kate


End file.
